emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7325 (22nd October 2015)
Plot Diane and Victoria inform a confused Robert that he was shot and has been in a coma for nearly four weeks. News spreads back to the village that Robert's awake. Pete tries to persuade Andy to go and see him. Lawrence tells Chrissie that she needs to go to the hospital and play the 'relieved wife'. He gives Bernice a key to Home Farm. Robert is given an examination at the hospital and is told he's doing well but has a long road ahead of him. He's concerned as to why he has no police protection if someone tried to kill him. He suspects Andy was responsible but Diane and Victoria explain about his alibi. Ashley tells Harriet it's probably better if Sandy doesn't live with them. Robert desperately tries to remember what happened but is unable. Diane and Victoria tell him of Aaron having the gun and being arrested, leaving Robert shaken. Sandy explains to Harriet that when the time comes he wants Ashley to put him out of his misery, wanting to remain in control of his life until the end, but doesn't want to be a burden and move in. Andy arrives at the hospital to speak to Robert. Diane and Victoria reluctantly leave them to talk. The Dingles wonder if Robert has been able to inform the police the truth about who shot him. Cain decides to pay him a visit. Andy confronts Robert over his involvement in Katie's death. He reminds Robert that someone out there shot him and is still free before leaving. Shortly afterwards, a sleeping Robert wakes alarmed to find Cain sitting staring at him. Cain explains that he's confident his shooter wasn't Aaron and also relays that he too believes the real culprit is still out there. Back in the village, Ross returns in a taxi and is surprised to see Andy and Pete talking with each other. Paddy receives a call on his mobile while with Rhona and quickly hangs up, claiming it was a sales call. Cain reports back to the family that Robert couldn't remember anything of the shooting. The police speak to Robert about who might be responsible. Robert demands police protection but they believe that Aaron is the culprit. Ross confronts Andy over seeing him with Pete and tells him they need to talk. Paddy calls back the number from earlier and tells the person on the other end not to ring again. Robert realises that anyone could have had reason to shoot him. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *ICU Consultant - Wayne Perrey *DC Henry - Sushil Chudasama *DS Hart - Kate Coogan Locations *Hotten General Hospital - ICU room 2, Herwood ward Corridor *Butler's Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *HMP Hotten - Cell *Main Street *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Public bar *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *St. Mary's Church - Interior Notes *The following episode was a rewind episode centering around the night of Robert Sugden's shooting. In terms of continuation, Episode 7328 (23rd October 2015) follows on directly from this episode. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes